Ingrid White
Name: Ingrid White Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'7" Weight: 119 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Kills: One or None Weapon: Crowbar Appearance: Ingrid White has a slim build for her average height. She's Caucasian, with a pale skin tone which is fairly smooth and free of blemishes. She has narrow eyes framed behind a pair of glasses, used to treat her astigatism. Her face is triangular, her nose is straight and pointed, and her mouth is thin. Her blonde hair reaches down to her neck, and she almost always wears a hairclip or two to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Her clothing style is fairly simple and subdued; she usually wears clothes with dark colors with no logos or patterns. On Announcement Day, Ingrid was wearing a black shirt under a thick navy sweater, dark jeans, and white socks with brown loafers. Interests: Ingrid enjoys studying, not only because she is a firm believer in academics over all else, but also because she enjoy the learning process, of discovering new problems and finding new ways to think about solving them. She especially enjoys science, particularly the hard sciences like physics and chemistry. Outside of her academic hobbies, she enjoys listening to jazz music, an interest that was inherited from her father. She's always wanted to learn to play an instrument, but her work schedule would never allow it. She also enjoys worldbuilding; she currently has the bits and pieces of a fantasy setting on a notebook that she keeps at her desk at home. She hasn't shown anyone else this notebook. History: Ingrid was born to Kevin and Helena White on June 11th. Kevin is a bus driver for Denver's public transit system, and Helena is a schoolteacher. Ingrid is an only child, and as such her parents expected her to excel at something. They allowed Ingrid to choose what that something was, and Ingrid quickly took to academic studies as her thing to excel at. Ingrid was invested in her studies, and her parents were glad to see their daughter putting her efforts into her studies. However, as Ingrid grew older, her parents began to worry that Ingrid wasn't getting enough sun and exercise. To that end, they tried to get her to engage in more physical activities as she reached middle school. This attitude change was sudden and came without warning. Because of that, Ingrid couldn't understand what had caused her parents to suddenly change, and she steadfastly refused; she had been doing fine in their eyes up until now, and she genuinely enjoyed studying, so what was the harm in continuing as she was? This marked the beginning of the strain on Ingrid's relationship with her parents, as they began to grow more and more distant; as of her senior year she mostly keeps to herself and doesn't really interact with her parents on a daily basis. Ingrid's future path is set in stone, in her eyes. She wants to continue into post-secondary education and become a professor of chemistry or physics. She hasn't really thought about military service that much; it's not something that has come up between her and her parents and she mostly avoids conversations in school about it. Personality: Ingrid is fairly quiet. She doesn't really socialize with that many people, and when she does she is terse and blunt in her words. She slightly looks down on people who she believes aren't taking life seriously, although she will never openly antagonize them. She is conflict averse, and tends to avoid people that she doesn't like. Even around the few friends she has, she doesn't open up much. Reputation: Ingrid is seen alternatively as a workaholic, a nerd, or a loner. Others see her as stuck up and dismissive. Most people see her as unapproachable. She doesn't really fit into any real circle; she's not patriotic enough to be respected by the military children, and not rebellious enough to be considered an ally to fellow anti-establishment kids. The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'CondorTalon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Crowbar (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Brittany Chesterton 'Enemies: 'Jason Rosser, Brittany Chesterton 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Ingrid woke to the sight of Jason Rosser in the room over standing over a dead body. He saw her and violently ducked for cover, causing Ingrid to panic and fall back. He then approached her and she continued to back off, freaking out and unable to respond to his queries. He was intent on robbing her, she finally swung her crowbar and it slammed into Jason's bad knee, but as he fell he fell swinging, slamming his crutch into Ingrid's knee and also bringing her down. She began to drag herself to the door, Jason angrily following in an awkward floor race. Brittany Chesterton suddenly intervened, throwing a projectile at Jason and helping Ingrid out of the room. Brittany stayed with Ingrid as her paranoia winded down, as much as Ingrid hated to admit it she needed help and she accepted it from Brittany. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Ingrid, in chronological order. Before: *Cyrano Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Rio Bravo *Getting Better *Cataplexy *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ingrid White. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters